


【索香】下面给我吃

by NextDoorKid



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextDoorKid/pseuds/NextDoorKid
Summary: 字面意思，不许想歪。最新的彩页梗，看索隆吃面吃得鼓鼓囊囊，还在三把刀底下藏了三碗吃完的碗，看来对面食的喜爱和饭团不相上下，当然主要还要看是谁做的。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【索香】下面给我吃

“厨子，再来一碗。”  
  
山治从服务女士的愉悦情状里抬眼，他望向坐在前方座位的绿发男人。索隆侧过身子，一边嚼着刚放进口里的面，一边将刚吃完的碗叠在隔壁座位上，那上面还堆靠着索隆最为宝贝的三把刀。山治看着他鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊，不禁觉得好笑，他仿佛是个仓鼠要把栗子塞满嘴巴，以防有人偷食。  
  
索隆用余光瞥了一眼山治，便接收到他浅浅的笑意，海蓝色眸子散发着光芒。与服务女士的笑容不同，那是一种属于厨子服务食客，充满满足感的笑容。他们之间不总是剑拔弩张的谈话，或生人勿近的干架，他们更多是厨子和食客之间无声、和谐的交流。  
  
索隆看山治往回走进开放式厨房，心灵福至抹一抹嘴角的油渍也跟着走进那里，坐在椅子上看他一举一动。  
  
山治的见闻色早感受到索隆的气息，但他并没有回头问索隆跟进来的原因，一如往常地准备手上工作，将面团在手中掂量分量后，放进笊篱，转回身往已经沸腾的锅里放去。  
  
索隆隔着冉冉升起的水蒸气，看山治略曲折的脸。为什么他的心里冒起才一种久违感，明明他们才六天不见，却像是隔了六年一般漫长。索隆虽然不愿意承认，但他知道那是一种名为寂寥的情绪。当得知眼前的人要去联姻时，他一句话都没说，甚至落下狠话，让其他人不要管他。可他心里冒起的情绪除了生气以外，还有对他莫名的信任，那家伙写了会回来就是会回来。他是这么相信着，直到听见山治联姻事件的来龙去脉，虽然嘴上不承认被路飞所谓的担心山治，可那时心里确实泛起强烈的焦灼感。这个笨蛋，他看着山治腹诽道。  
  
山治虽然习惯被别人观赏做菜过程，但很明显眼前的家伙全把注意力放在别处，因为山治的见闻色时时刻刻提醒着他——“索隆正在看着你的脸”，这个认知让他不自觉有些手忙脚乱。但好在索隆看着山治出神了，没发现山治一时间的慌乱，山治定住心神，把注意力再度集中眼前的拉面。他将煮至恰到好处的溏心蛋切开，放在拉面上头，撒了些葱花，接着把卖相极佳的拉面推至已然发呆的那人面前。  
  
“喂。”索隆被山治的呼唤将意识拉回现实。他看着面前香味四溢的酱油豚骨拉面，不自觉地吞咽口水。即使吃了四碗，那香味还是刺激着唾沫，让它不断分泌。他接过筷子，便哧溜地吸了好一大口的面。  
  
不得不承认，山治喜欢看索隆吃东西的样子。他不像其他男人们，尤其是路飞吃东西狼吞虎咽的样子，也没有女士们优雅的吃相，他的吃相是带着一种男人的粗犷，大剌剌却又有分寸感的不吃得满桌都是。而鼓起的脸颊让人有想戳一戳的冲动，山治没注意到他的笑容已悄悄挂在嘴边。他听着不断吸食面条的声音，心情十分愉悦，那是对厨师最高的赞叹。他点着火，想走出厨房吸会儿烟，手臂就被握住。  
  
“先别走。”索隆嘴里嚼着食物，有些口齿不清。  
  
山治挑了下眉。虽然感到疑惑，但他还是按照索隆的要求留下来。他坐在索隆的右侧，身子往后靠在桌上，吸了口烟后，手臂自然地放在桌上，享受着这段安静的时光。  
  
不是只有索隆觉得久违了，他也一样。  
  
在万国的日子，每一秒都置身在地狱里，仿佛被人炮烙在羞辱柱上，一遍一遍地践踏他得之不易的东西。那些日子度日如年，他回到船员身边时才算能真正的呼吸自如，可偶尔还是会感到心悸，后遗症还需要些时日克服。真正感受到做自己的当下，居然是在刚刚，山治勾了下嘴角，看向正把汤喝光的那人。  
  
“还饿？”索隆把碗放下时，听见山治的问话。索隆摇摇头，用手背抹了抹嘴角。山治指使索隆去把外头的四个碗拿进厨房里，而自己正准备要打开水笼头洗碗时，索隆制止了他，并主动地把碗筷放进洗碗槽，准备自己动手洗。山治见状有些惊讶，但没多说什么便让出位置。  
  
山治突然一瞬间想起在梅丽号上，他们之间也曾有过一段安静的洗碗时光，那时候他还一直猛叫索隆的名字，把他都叫烦了，后来就再也没开口直讳他的名字，取而代之的是一堆破外号。  
  
在此之后，他们总会就一些芝麻绿豆的小事吵起来，比如索隆看不惯山治的花痴脸、山治总嘲笑索隆的路痴属性云云。不过与其说吵起来，还不如说他们爱和对方抬杠，杠一些无关紧要却关切对方的性格弱点。  
  
想到这里，山治笑了笑，他突然意识到自己今天好像一直在笑。  
  
“没想到你那么喜欢吃面，我还以为你喜欢的是饭团。”山治呼了口烟后，嗓音仿佛也被烟沾染了尼古丁，低沉粘拉地开启话题。烟雾萦绕在他俩之间，尔后被空气扯开粒子，消失得无影无踪。索隆闻着淡淡却有些刺激的烟草味，肌肉微不可见地放松下来。  
  
“我更喜欢饭团。”  
  
山治对索隆的回答感到些许意外，但仔细想他确实每次守夜都指定饭团为宵夜，可为什么他今天指定的是拉面？  
  
“那为什么不让我做饭团？”山治转身面对索隆，把疑问说出来。  
  
“饭团不是很麻烦吗……啊，我今天就想吃拉面。”索隆脱口而出的回答让他意识到不对劲，他说出逾越厨师与食客之间关系的话语，隐约地将心里的情感透露出来，赶紧话锋一转，草率地回答这个问题。  
  
索隆知道山治作为厨子的执着，他从不马虎和敷衍船员们的需求。即使没亲眼目睹制作饭团的全过程，他也知道一个小小的饭团制作所耗费的时间和精力相对拉面，更加漫长和庞大。索隆想他能够专心享受自己的时间，而非总是为了满足其他人的需求而忽略自己。但同时，索隆明白山治作为厨师的使命感，那是不可随意轻视或插手的。  
  
山治看着眼前这个口不应心的家伙，心里汹涌出盈盈的暖意，意识到他正在用行动体贴自己。“体贴”这词在外形上便与冷冽的绿发男人相去甚远，更不用说他能做出让别人感动的事。可那瞬间山治感觉到，索隆正在用行动向他倾诉那些他不敢去想象的情感。无论是讨食，进厨房观赏他的一举一动，让他留下来做无语的陪伴，甚至是此时最平凡不过的洗碗行为都在表达出他被那个人在乎着，而那个人几乎什么都不说。  
  
索隆把碗洗好，抹了抹水渍打算开溜，却被山治抓住了手臂。山治看着他的脸，开了开口，却什么话都说不出来。  
  
在山治那被糟糕回忆充斥的漫长人生里，除了母亲，只有那么几个人不求回报发自内心地对他好，让他凝视过往的黑暗时，还能发现缕缕光芒。在那期间，山治发现了有颗缄口不言的星星，挂在那里偶尔黯淡，偶尔闪烁，偶尔明亮。山治曾在万国的那段黑暗里与星星对话，疑问自己的存在。它什么都没说，却又仿佛说了千言万语。而此时此刻他望进索隆墨色的瞳孔里，那里点点星光，装载关于自己的一切。  
  
有些东西从嘴里蹦不出来，但眼睛会。  
  
“你这可爱的家伙。”山治拉近了彼此的距离，闭上眼吻了他的“星星”。山治的心被那些迸发的情感填满，索隆也一样。  
  
索隆在呼吸骤停后的三秒立马反客为主，扣住他的后脑勺，舌便跟着闯了进来，在口腔内攻城掠池，吻得山治身体发软。山治的手紧抓着索隆胸前的衣服，又不时轻推按压，像是个小猫咪在踩奶。意识到这个小动作的索隆吻得更加热烈，且不时摩挲山治的后颈。这让山治更为之颤栗，他感受到面前的人用尽所有的心意在告诉他，他爱他。  
  
爱，是山治最不敢轻言碰触的稀品。即便他总是挂在嘴边对女士们的爱，那也只是一种情绪的表达形式。他不敢谈，也不敢去爱。爱很脆弱，不够完美的他只会让爱受伤。  
  
可现在有个人用尽全身的语言在向他倾诉爱，爱不脆弱，爱会让受过的伤痊愈。爱不需要有多完美，它原本便是残缺的，只是相通的心意让它变得完整。  
  
索隆在激吻后重重环抱着山治，山治也靠在他的肩膀上，紧抓着其后背。他们霎时无语，只感受着对方隔着衣物传来的剧烈心跳。  
  
最重要的人还在。他们同时感到心安。

  
  
他们或许这辈子都不会开口谈爱这件事，但爱就在那里，物换星移也不会偏移半寸轨迹。  


  
完。

  
  
彩蛋

  
“厨子。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“下面给我吃吧。”  
  
“说什么啊，绿藻头！”  
  
  


> 附上992话的彩页图：

> 还有早年间287话的彩页：


End file.
